


Romance isn't dead

by Smile4mezayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, One Shot, Romance, Unrequited Love, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile4mezayn/pseuds/Smile4mezayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lingering kiss, the way he held me, and the way the moment was so perfect, just proved how life can be so cruel, yet be so god damn perfect too. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance isn't dead

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd fic, I hope you enjoy it, feel free to leave comments.

I met Harry 3 years ago. Beautiful, goofy, smart, warm, wise. 3 years later, he hasn't changed at all. He is still that guy that makes my heart melt, that makes my stomach hurt from laughing, and makes me go weak at the knees from the sight of him.   
To me, he is perfect. He's my man, my best friend and my rock. 

We first met when I went to the bakery for a loaf of bread for my mother. She was so ill, but the smell of fresh bread always made her feel at ease.   
I miss my mother so much, but Harry has made me feel like a better person, more confident with myself and more forgiving. Sometimes I wonder what I've done to deserve him which funny enough, is exactly the same as what he's says to me.   
Harry had quite the reputation before, people said he would sleep around, he was a womaniser etc, but I have never cared about that, because I know the real Harry Styles. He would give his right arm for anyone and that's what makes him the wonderful person that he is. 

Harry has changed my life. I've had previous relationships which have gone bad, really bad. But when I met Harry, all of that didn't seem to matter at all, he saved me from a downward spiral into depression.   
I recall him asking me for £1.00 for the loaf and my mobile phone number with it, quite the cheeky chappy, but who could refuse the face of an angel... Certainly not me.   
Since then, we have cosy DVD nights at home with a take away, early morning walks through the park, romantic evenings on the beach, great sex life and probably the most wonderful relationship on this planet.

*******  
Which brings me to the present time.   
*******

I had received a text this morning from Harry:

'I will be home late tonight babe. The lads are helping me out with something, but I promise I will be back before 10. I miss you and love you always. Your H xx' 

I felt a little disappointed because I had planned to cook him a romantic dinner by candle light tonight. I guess I will have to postpone.   
I got out of bed, had a hot shower and decided I would do absolutely nothing with my day. Just lounge around, eat junk and watch romantic films, whilst waiting for my Harry to come home. I always felt like a lost cause when he wasn't around, he completed me, which was a very scary but wonderful idea. 

10:00pm came around and I'd tidied up and cleaned myself up because I always liked to look my best for Harry. 10:30pm came. Where was he? He hasn't called. He hasn't text. Nothing. 11:00pm came. I called his mobile, If he was to ever be late, he would always call or text to let me know and to save me from worrying. Safe to say I was worried, no, I was shitting myself.   
I heard his phone ringing outside the apartment door. 'What the fuck?!' I said to myself. I ran to the door, not knowing what to expect to find. 

There he was. My angel. My boyfriend. My Harry. Down on one knee, ring in hand and a tired grin on his face.   
'Where have you been Harry!?' I shouted. I had been so worried for the last hour I didn't even acknowledge his position or the item he was holding at this point.   
He looked at me with an apologetic look on his face. And it dawned on me. He was on one knee!!   
'Oh my god Harry!!! Yes! Yes! Yes!' I screamed.   
He stood up and kissed me.   
The lingering kiss, the way he held me, and the way the moment was so perfect, just proved how life can be so cruel, yet be so god damn perfect too.   
I pulled him inside, holding him so tight. Not wanting the moment to end, and then I remembered what he had put me through this last hour.   
'Harry! Why didn't you call or text me? I was so worried about you. You said you'd be home at 10. But you wasn't, I was so scared' I'm certain I didn't breath through the whole of that.   
'Actually, my love, I was here at 10. If I'm 2 minutes late... You always call me. I was hoping you was going to call at 2 minutes past, hear my phone ringing, and come to the door. But nope! You left me there, on one knee for a whole hour!' He replied.   
I just burst out laughing. I couldn't stop.   
'Oh Haz!' I managed through tears of laughter. He just smiled that perfect smile and said 'To me, you are perfect. I would move heaven and earth for you, you're the love of my life and I don't ever want to be without you. I love you'.   
I just looked into his eyes and said 'Ditto'. How could I top that, when everything he said to me, was everything I wanted to say to him. He is my soul mate.   
For the next 3 hours we sat talking about our future; What our wedding will be like? The colour scheme? Who will we invite? How many children we both want, where we would like to live. It was perfect.   
'Take your ring off' he told me.   
'What?! No?! Oh my god Harry! Why?! Have you changed your mind already?!' I shouted insecurely.   
'Babe, don't be silly! Take it off and look at it. It has a message on it for you'.   
I felt so stupid, oh my god. What an idiot. So I took the ring off and looked carefully. Then I saw it. His message.   
It read: 'You give me butterflies'.   
Instantly I thought of this tattoo he had done not long ago. It was a butterfly on his stomach. As he saw the realisation appear on my face, he nodded and smiled, 'It was for you'. 


End file.
